


Hands Like Ice

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I mean you can take it either way I suppose, Lawlight if you squint, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L's cold. And likes to snuggle. Light goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Death Note.
> 
> The prompt was "cuddling for warmth."
> 
> I apparently also didn't upload this one to AO3 at anything approaching a reasonable interval of time.

"I'm cold," Ryuzaki says, sticking his ice cold feet in the center of Light's back and making him jerk away with a surprised yelp, nearly falling out of bed and landing on the floor. He scrambles back up, sending the detective a glare. L stares back with a mild look, a slight pout scrunching his features.

"You've got to be kidding me," Light groans, an arm flopping over his eyes. "It's like three in the morning, Ryuzaki."

"It's two fifty eight precisely," Ryuzaki says calmly. "You should keep better time perhaps, Light."

"I was sleeping." Light glares at him again.

"I was not," Ryuzaki replies. The soft glow of the laptop on the bedside table lends truth to his words. "It is too cold to sleep."

"It wouldn't be if you got under the covers," Light points out, but to be truthful, he's not entirely sure of that himself. L is all bones and angles, and even half-asleep with blurry eyes, he can see the goosebumps marching up the detective's arms.

"I tried that," Ryuzaki says, popping a sugar cube into his mouth and making Light wince at the damage the man must be doing to his teeth. Surely Watari spent a fortune in dentist bills for him. Or perhaps he wore dentures? Light's never seen him pop his teeth out of his mouth, even handcuffed together, but it wouldn't surprise him.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Light asks with a sigh. Ryuzaki beams at him, clapping his hands together and making the handcuff chain jingle.

"Cuddles, Light!" the detective exclaims eagerly.

"...I must be dreaming," Light mutters, closing his eyes and turning away from Ryuzaki.

"You are very clearly awake, actually," Ryuzaki tells him helpfully, putting a hand on his shoulder. L's fingers are also bitterly cold and Light bites back another undignified squeak.

"Fine," Light grumbles. "But you're getting under the blankets first."

"Of course, Light," L says, perfectly agreeable. Light hears the rustling of all the blankets and sheets as L maneuvers himself into a comfortable position before the detective gloms onto him like some kind of spider monkey.

"Have you been spending the night in a _freezer_?" Light demands.

"Of course not, Light, I've been right here," Ryuzaki replies, his voice slightly muffled by how close he's crowded to Light. "I couldn't leave if I wished to, we are handcuffed together."

"I know, I just- never mind." Light sighs. Ryuzaki finally feels like his skin might not be composed of ice crystals.

"This is nice," L murmurs sleepily. Light yawns.

"Yeah," he admits, eyelids drooping. "But Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light?" the detective nuzzles the back of his neck, clinging tighter.

"Put your feet on me like that again and I'll punch you across the room, handcuffs be damned," Light says sweetly.

"Understood...Kira."

Light scowls.


End file.
